


Unbroken

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, heart broken boyd, heart broken stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved Derek so much.</p>
<p>But maybe just maybe, he might be able to get over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out nothing like I wanted it to but oh well

Erica's blonde hair shone in the glittering sunlight as she handed Derek a drink before stealing one for herself from the cooler. She looked so breathtakingly happy and even Derek's sneer was slightly less condescending than usual. Stiles couldn't bear it.

He had gotten over Lydia Martin Goddammit he could get over a glaring sourwolf who liked to regularly send him crashing into walls.

He could only watch as Erica brushed up against Derek absentmindedly - It reminded Stiles of Scott and Allison. They were just completely at ease with each other.

He shouldn't be surprised really. Stiles had heard about all the not-so-innocent touching and kisses during training. Oh yeah, just gaining the element of surprise. Stiles mentally scoffed.

Dear God was he, the Awesome and Totally Benevolent Stile Stilinski (the awesome and benevolent were definitely on his birth certificate), growing bitter?

X-X-X-X

Boyd had been nurturing a small crush on Erica for years, even before the bite. But when there was finally a chance to talk to her and actually appear on her radar, Boyd was overlooked as a brooding Alpha intruded in on their lives. Even before that she didn't notice him. Even when she was unnoticeable herself she overlooked Boyd for a geeky lacrosse player who never actually played.

A Geeky lacrosse player that happened to be head-over-heels in love with said brooding Alpha.

Boyd felt bad for Stiles, he was pretty sure the whole pack did. The other boy was very obviously crushing on Derek big time and watching it crash and burn as Erica swooped in like the pretty blonde bird she was, was upsetting for all of them. Although none would admit it; Stiles held a special place in the pack. Well, at least he did for Boyd.

With that thought the front door opened and closed and the click of his mother's heels sounded down the hallway, into the kitchen. Boyd was still thinking about Stiles when his mother popped her head around the door and eyed the organized mess disapprovingly.

X-X-X-X

Stiles was going to die right here, he decided, cocooned within his bed with a pillow covering his face. He would stay right here and wallow in his self-pity and anguish.

Okay perhaps anguish was too strong a word.

Misery. Not good enough.

Melancholy.

Yeah, that could work.

Stiles would lay here and wallow in his self-pity and melancholy.

He heard a rattle at his window and couldn't even find the energy to lift his head and see which were-intruder it was this time. Instead Stiles just pulled the pillow tighter over his head and burrowed deeper beneath the covers.

"Stiles." Okay, a deep voice. Obviously one of the guys. "Hey, Stiles." Wait - Was that Boyd?

"Did you know there's a handy little thing downstairs? It's called a doorbell."

Stiles could hear rolling eyes.

"...Are you okay?" Boyd sounded unsure. Stiles thought it had something to do with the fact he barely spoke and probably didn't know the sound of his own voice.

"Just dandy. Can you leave me here to die now?" Stiles intoned with false chipper, rolling over slightly to raise one eye over his mountain of covers. Before he knew what was happening, Stiles' duvet was ripped away from him. Stiles flailed wildly, arms blindly reaching for warmth.

"Your not gonna die Stiles... Derek's not worth it anyway." Boyd's voice was reluctantly comforting even while Stiles mourned his dying crush. What would Boyd know anyway?

The end of his bed dipped slightly as Boyd sat down, forcing Stiles to sullenly rise from his lying position. He looked over at Boyd, noticing a similarly drawn expression to his own. Like the rest of the pack, Stiles had always assumed that Boyd and Erica were Boyd and Erica. He supposed if anyone was going to come bother him then Boyd wouldn't be so bad. At least he kind of understood.

"I know but - He was kinda just there with all his glares and his hotness... I was helpless to resist." Stiles feebly protested for not much reason at all. He knew Boyd was right but damn did Derek just worm his way into Stiles' heart. Boyd nudged closer and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, offering silent support.

Stiles leaned in lightly and sighed, it took ages to get over Lydia and he was more in love with the idea of her than anything. How long was it going to take to get over Derek?

Stiles crumpled into Boyd's side and clutched at his shirt, suddenly much more vulnerable than he had ever felt. Boyd simply stroked his back and let Stiles work through his sadness.

Maybe Derek was a total dick and Stiles would probably always love him but maybe just maybe he could get over the brooding sourwolf.


End file.
